1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stadium seating accessories, and more particularly, to stadium seating adjustable storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
While seated at a venue it is often desired to store items in safe, convenient, and secure manner. Applicant is not aware of any stadium seating adjustable storage devices having the novel features of the present invention.
That being said, applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20060006705, published on Jan. 12, 2006 to Charbonneau for Seat Pocket Storage Apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Charbonneau teaches a seat storage apparatus for storing an article relative to a seat, the apparatus comprising a flexible first layer, a flexible second layer coupled to the first layer to define a first pocket having a first opening, the first pocket configured to shroudably slide over at least a portion of a seat, and a flexible third layer coupled to the second layer to define a second pocket having a second opening, wherein the second pocket is adjacent to the first pocket and configured to store an article below the seat.
Applicant believes that another references correspond to U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,569 issued to Comarella on Sep. 21, 2010 and corresponding U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090079241, published on Mar. 26, 2009 for Storage Bag for Stadium Seats. However, it differs from the present invention because Comarella teaches a storage and advertising bag for a seat that includes a top pocket that slips over the top of a seat. On the other side of the bag is a top pocket that holds advertising material, and beneath that is a storage pocket for holding personal items of a user.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,371 issued to Clarke on Nov. 12, 2002 for Retractable and Removable Concession Holder for Stadium Seating. However, it differs from the present invention because Clarke teaches a retractable removable concession holder affixed to permanently attached seating that is commonly found in large capacity entertainment facilities. The concession holder is comprised of a concession container displaying advertising information, a mounting bracket and a seat attachment bracket and a seat attachment portion. The concession container is removably attached to the mounting bracket, which is slidingly attached to the seat attachment portion. The seat attachment portion is permanently affixed to the underside of the seat in such a fashion that the concessions container can be brought from an operating position in between the seated patron's legs to a stowed position under the seat and out of the way of patron. The operating position for the retractable removable concession holder places the concession container in the front of the seat so that the concession container can be detached from the mounting bracket to be replaced with another concessions container containing different advertising information or to be take as a souvenir by the patron.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,816 issued to Gottlieb, et al. on Jul. 4, 2000 for Chair Storage Unit. However, it differs from the present invention because Gottlieb, et al. teaches an under-seat storage device made of an expandable material, which in a first embodiment comprises an accordion-shaped configuration. Other embodiments include Spandex rope or other mesh type fabrics having other expandable qualities. The material has a top portion having a plurality of VELCRO™ strips clips, magnet(s), screws, bolts, adhesive, wing-nuts, etc. attached thereon, three side portions having accordion folded or other expandable surfaces and a front portion having an articulable flap which opens towards a bottom portion. The storage unit may also include a smaller center container attached to the storage envelope.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,210 issued to Shipman, et al. on Oct. 13, 1998 for Storage device for Seating. However, it differs from the present invention because Shipman, et al. teach a storage device for attachment to chairs comprises a frame and a receptacle. The frame has a first part that is proximal to the chair when attached and a second part that is similar in shape to the first part and distal to the chair when attached. In a first embodiment, pegs extend from the inner face of the first part through the side edges of the receptacle and into sockets in the second part of the frame. The two parts of the frame are reversibly connected by conventional fasteners such as screws or bolts. In a second embodiment, detents extend from the inner face of the first part of the frame through the side edges of the receptacle. In both embodiments, a pocket is attached to the bottom of the receptacle and filled with advertising or marketing materials.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,463 issued to Echeverri on Oct. 6, 1998 for Sports Pack Attachable to Bleachers/Stadium Seats. However, it differs from the present invention because Echeverri teaches a pack for safely securing personal items below stadium seating at sporting events includes a flexible sack including one or more pockets that can be sealed by a closure flap. One of such pockets may be used to contain a seat cushion to be placed upon such stadium seating. A fastening system is provided for securing the flexible sack to the underside of the stadium seating.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,712 issued to Drelick on Feb. 13, 1996 for Storage of Items. However, it differs from the present invention because Drelick teaches a container for the storage of items and strapping the container to the support below its lower surface with a strap that is narrower than the container and extends over the support from a connector on one side of the container to a connector on the opposite side of the container, with an upper surface of the container in contact with a lower surface of the support to permit the container with stored items to be held against a lower surface of the support and elevated above a ground or floor surface to avoid contact with dirt, debris or moisture that may be upon the floor or the ground; when the support is an occupied seat, a retractable cord extending from the occupant to the container can provide a reminder that items are in temporary storage below the seat, so that when the occupant decides to leave the vicinity of the seat, a pull is exerted by the cord against the occupant.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,033 issued to Winters on Mat 14, 1991 for Underseat Receptacle for Purses and Other Possessions. However, it differs from the present invention because Winters teaches a receptacle for articles attached by screws, clamps, rivets, or the like, to the underside of any chair having space available beneath its seat. In one preferred form, the receptacle is comprised of a fabric sheet having an elastic border along at least one of its edges. The fabric sheet, shaped to match the configuration of the seat underside, is inconspicuously mounted thereto such that said sheet is substantially flush with the seat underside. In use, access to the receptacle is gained by pulling down the elastic border, which preferably is provided by stitching a hem along one or more edges of the fabric and disposing an elastic cord therein. When the seat underside includes projecting nails, staples or the like, which may injure one reaching into the receptacle, an underseat cover is employed as a protective shield between the receptacle and the seat. In another preferred embodiment, the underseat receptacle is constructed of a rigid material, such as molded plastic, configured as a relatively concave storage shelf having apertured flanges along its top edge. The flanges are bolted or riveted to the underside of a chair. In both embodiments, the underseat receptacle can be attached beneath a seat such that only one occupying the seat will have access to articles stored within the receptacle.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,731 issued to Brown on Jan. 24, 1989 for Stadium Seat Cover. However, it differs from the present invention because Brown teaches a stadium seat cover which is slid over the seat portion of a stadium type chair. A pouch is attached to the cover and is provided with a member which has openings for receiving cups and the like and is manually positioned between side attachments to the inside of the pouch.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 834,988 issued to Mallory on Nov. 6, 1906 for Drawer Attachment for Chairs. However, it differs from the present invention because Mallory teaches a combination of a chair and a drawer under the seat of the chair with flanges on the top and bottom of one side of the drawer, the outer edges of which flanges are bent downwardly and upwardly, respectively, a T-shaped block, the edges of which engage the said flanges, and on which the drawer slides, a pivot extending vertically through said T-shaped block and rigidly secured to the leg of the chair on which said block may swing, substantially as described.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 628,605 issued to Ottenheimer on Jul. 11, 1899 for Hat Holding Attachment for Chairs. However, it differs from the present invention because Ottenheimer teaches a hat-holding attachment for seats especially designed for the reception of ladies' hats in theaters and other places of entertainment, comprising closed sides and back and open front, said sides and back each formed of parallel sections adapted to be folded and extended.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D442,809 issued to de Windt, Jr., et al. on May 29, 2001 for Under-Seat Storage Compartment. However, it differs from the present invention because de Windt, Jr., et al. teaches an ornamental design for an under-seat storage compartment.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggests the novel features of the present invention.